


Sitting in The Dark

by the_moon_is_down



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Peter jest smutny, Tylko dialog
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade bardzo, ale to bardzo chce, by Peter był szczęśliwy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sitting In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870122) by [TwoStringsAndMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStringsAndMe/pseuds/TwoStringsAndMe). 



> Wybaczcie za błędy interpunkcyjne oraz te w tłumaczeniu. Miałam problem ze Spidey boy (po polsku brzmiało naprawdę głupio, podobnie z Spidey butt), dlatego doszłam do wniosku że zostawię to tak jak jest, bo pewne rzeczy brzmią najlepiej w oryginale.

\- Hej, Pete?  
\- ...  
\- Peter boy?  
\- ...  
\- Spidey butt.  
\- ...  
\- Peter, czy ty w ogóle tutaj jesteś?  
\- ...  
\- Poważnie koleś, jesteś tu? Zaczynam się coraz bardziej martwić.  
\- ...Jestem.  
\- Och, to dobrze! Żyjesz.  
\- Taa...  
\- Gdzie się zawieruszyłeś?  
\- AŁ! Wade! To było moje ramię!  
\- Wybacz. Więc...  
\- Złaź z mojego ramienia.  
\- Nic z tego, baby boy. Wydajesz się smutny, więc moim obowiązkiem jest wytulenie z Ciebie całego smutku.  
\- Nie jestem smutny.  
\- Cóż, jeśli nie jesteś smutny, to dlaczego placzesz?  
\- Nie płaczę!  
\- Racja. Bo twarze ludzi robią się mokre ot tak, przypadkowo.  
\- Zamknij się, dupku.  
\- Dobra. Jeśli nie powiesz mi co się stało to powiesz mi chociaż dlaczego wysiadł prąd?  
\- Pojedynek z Electro. Rozwalił linie wysokiego napięcia. Jutro ogarnę jak je naprawić.  
\- Och tak, ten niebieski gość. Pamiętam go. Stare, dobre czasy...  
\- ...  
\- Petey, jesteś pewien że nie chcesz o tym porozmawiać?  
\- Uwierz mi Wade, jestem.  
\- Okej. W takim razie po prostu cię przytulę. Bo płaczesz. A przytulanie pomaga.  
\- ...Wade?  
\- Ta?  
\- ...dzięki.  
 


End file.
